


You're My Warmth in the Middle of Winter

by Sinnamonbread



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Haven't written in a long while so please dont judge too hard, M/M, MY BABIES, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahh they're so cute, seoksoon, soonseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamonbread/pseuds/Sinnamonbread
Summary: Soonyoung's heart melted the moment Seokmin's lips curled into a smile. The sun fights away chilly winter mornings and Kwon Soonyoung, an idiot in love, knows this first hand.





	You're My Warmth in the Middle of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in four hours and I only looked it over once so if you see mistakes or wish to make suggestions, please feel free to do so.

Despite being bundled in multiple layers of warm blankets, Soonyoung still found the feeling in his fingers slowly creeping away from him. 

It was one of those winter mornings when you get out of bed and immediately regret replacing the warmth of your sheets with the hugely uncomfortable sensation of frigid kitchen floors. But life is life and Soonyoung was not about to let some stupidly cold weather ruin his day. Today was important after all. It was his 3 year anniversary with his outrageously loving and talented (and not to mention fine as hell) boyfriend Lee Seokmin, whom Soonyoung hadn't seen in more than a week because the latter had taken an emergency trip to visit his family. 

Seokmin's plane wasn't planned to land until late afternoon so the boy had plenty of time to lay around and find creative ways to fight off the cold, like dancing around their spacious apartment with their baby pungsan dog, Sushi, or settling down with her to watch a chic flick and cry over Soonyoung's favourite SHINee albums.

Eventually the time had come to slip on his shoes and bid his baby a dramatic Soonyoung style farewell. He gave Sushi one last pat on the head and received one last haphazard kiss on the cheek before he closed the door to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of 3 years and locked it. 

"Not for long" he whispered under his breath. He chewed at his lip to keep his huge nervous smile concealed and gripped the small velvet box tighly in his already sweaty palms.

 

Seokmin's morning was going just fine until the alarm on his phone went off, screaming at him to get to the airport NOW or you're going to miss your flight, but of course he had lost track of time in an anxious scurry, and had absolutely nothing packed. He panicked and started throwing things into his suit case left and right, and as quickly as he could said his farewells. And his mother and father, in return, gave him strong words of encouragement and loving hugs.  
He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief when he made it to the airport on time, and after what seemed like forever, boarded his plane. Once he was settled into his seat and relaxed, he smiled widely without shame and reached his hand into his pocket to caress the small velvet box that layed there patiently, waiting for it's moment to shine.

Soonyoung pulled the car into the passenger pickup section of the airport and waited for a few minutes, tapping on the steering wheel as an attempt to calm his nerves, but all of the built up anxiety and the icy feeling in his chest melted away as soon as he saw his boyfriend walk out of the airport smiling like an idiot. Of course he returned the smile twice as much of an idiot as Seokmin, and quickly got out of the car to give him the biggest bear hug he could manage while the latter was still holding all of his luggage. 

"I missed you too Soonyoungie~" Seokmin whispered to him followed by childish laughter, and wrapped his arms around the other tightly in return.

Soonyoung was always so warm in his arms and it was a feeling he would never get tired of.

Once everything was situated and Soonyoung was back to driving, Seokmin wove his way towards the latter's hand and intertwined their fingers gingerly. They giggled amongst themselves because it felt good to let loose and they talked about nothing and everything for the rest of the ride home never finding the silence awkward or the sound of each others voices annoying.

They gripped each other's hands tightly as they pulled into the parking lot their car stayed in. 

The silence between them was broken when Soonyoung looked at Seokmin and spoke hesitantly. "Happy anniversary," he said shyly, which was out of character for him. 

Seokmin gave him another one of his genuinely happy and beaming smiles that cut the darkness outside in half. "Happy Anniversary Soonyoungie, I love you." He cupped the olders face in his hands and leaned to press a short but loving kiss to the others slightly parted lips. 

Soonyoung smiled and sighed blissfully. "Seokminnie, I'm not quite ready to go home yet, Will you go on a walk with me?" He quickly thought back to the ring he had concealed in his pocket and his heart rate picked up but he didn't break eye contact with his lover. 

Seokmin thought back to the ring in his pocket and nodded vigorously "Sounds good" he said and gave a reasurring squeeze to the other boy's hand. 'This is my chance' he thought. 

 

Their hands separated momentarily and Soonyoung whined at the loss of warmth but as soon as they were out of the car Seokmin captured it once again as they began their stroll. It was dark and the temperature outside was dropping but neither of them seemed to mind numb fingers and red noses when they were in each other's presence. 

They came up to a bush of flowers that Seokmin couldn't name but they were very beautiful and they reminded him all too much of the boy standing in front of him. He stopped walking completely and picked one of them carefully. 

"Soonyoungie?" The other stopped and turned to look at the younger man, tilting his head cutely in question. Seokmin placed the flower gently behind his ear and Caressed his cheek. "Kwon Soonyoung, I've loved you for five years and for three of them I have had the honor of being able to hold you." He reached into his pocket and began to kneel. "And I hope for many more that I will be able to continue to hold you happily. Kwon Soonyoung you make me the happiest man in the world, and you'll make me the happiest man in the universe if you say yes." He presented him with the open box and watched the other grow teary eyed. 

"S-seokmin-" Soonyoung choked out and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ringbox similar to the one his lover held. 

Seokmin felt his heart swell in his chest and his eyes grow misty as he pulled his fiance into a warm embrace "I'm glad, because I wouldn't have let you say no anyway." He teased. They both laughed and fought back their tears.

The first snowfall of the year happened that night, but neither of them felt cold in each others embrace as they took their time exchanging rings and making their way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried writing this ok :')


End file.
